


protector and terror

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [21]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: "Go on, Emily! Stop being so ridiculous, it's just the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. I went on that hunk of junk when I was six." Jessica says, rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of her friend."I knew you were riding hunks with junk when you were that young, you don't need to point it out." Emily mutters under her breath, considerate of the kids that are screeching as they run past her in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 22/28. 21/28 was posted on tumblr as a picspam

"Go on, Emily! Stop being so ridiculous, it's just the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. I went on that hunk of junk when I was six." Jessica says, rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of her friend.

"I knew you were riding hunks with junk when you were that young, you don't need to point it out." Emily mutters under her breath, considerate of the kids that are screeching as they run past her in the park.

"Em!" Jess says incredulously in a stage-whisper, her cheeks slightly flushed as she pushes her friends arm, and Emily cracks a tiny smile.

"Fine, I'll go on it if you go with me. Matt and Mike won't be back for a while." Emily relents.

"Why, 'cause they're making out?" Jessica asks, tipping her head to the side as she sticks her tongue out.

Emily rolls her eyes at the blonde's childishness. "Probably."

Jessica laughs, snorting a bit as she slips an arm around Emily's, and the other girl allows her to for just this once. They approach the line, passing the two hours complaining about how long the line is and checking their phones, Emily even taking some selfies because Jessica implored her to.

They breeze through the old hotel, haunting music from an old record whistling through their ears, and Jessica starts to edge a little closer. Emily doesn't shake her off, but she shoots her a look. To her surprise, Jessica looks slightly creeped out so she fixes her with an apologetic glance. Their relationship doesn't require many words.

They stand anxiously in line after the film, and though it's Disney, it's slightly freaky how the residents of the elevator disappeared. By then, Jessica is clinging to Emily, plastered against her side, and she's wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

They stick together through the process of loading, unfortunately seated in the middle where it's most horrifying, and Emily clasps her hand in Jessica's. Normally, they aren't this affectionate, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The ride starts up and jolts, and Jessica lets out a nearly inaudible squeak right by Emily's ear, causing her to shiver. She can practically feel her lips against the shell of it, hiding her face against her.

"So much for it not being that bad." Emily grumbles before they drop into darkness. They scream louder than the rest of their occupants, shifting in their seat so that they can hold each other, and she's sure her ear pops from Jessica's high pitched yelling. The voice of the recording is barely heard as their stomachs leap in their bodies.

They exit the ride shakily, their arms still wrapped around each other, and Emily doesn't have the heart to feel dramatic. She's pretty sure she lost it a long time ago, or maybe with the jumpiness of the ride.

"So, ladies, how was the ride?" Mike asks, and there's a mark just below his neck, and Emily can't even muster the strength to tease him and Matt standing next to him for not even hiding his hickies.

Jessica straightens herself, gulping as she glances as Emily, and her hand feels like it's about to break with how tightly she's holding it. Her hair sticks up wildly and Emily feels the urge to smooth it down, but her body's shaking too much to do so.

"It was fine." Jessica says nonchalantly before hiding her face in her shoulder.


End file.
